As The Snow Falls
by Higuchimon
Summary: Daisuke and Yamato enjoy themselves together in a remote cabin while the snow falls outside. [no epilogue]


_**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and this is done only for entertainment purposes.   
**Title:** As The Snow Falls   
**Romance:** Daisuke/Yamato   
**Rated:** PG-13   
**Season/Timeline:** Digimon Adventure 02, many years later, ignoring the ep. 50 epilogue.   
**Summary: **Daisuke and Yamato enjoy themselves in a remote cabin while the snow falls outside.   
**For:** Josie: 3000 kiriban._

Swish. Swish. Swish. The soft sound of snow hitting more snow. There was going to be a lot of snow on the ground by morning. Daisuke watched the falling flakes with a careful eye. The next day was a day off for both of them, so the weather wasn't a real problem. He just liked to watch it fall. 

Especially when it was accompanied by the soft sounds of a guitar being played in the background. Yamato was seated in the chair before the fire, his hands caressing the strings of his instrument easily and carefully. Playing had always relaxed him, and Daisuke was glad to see him so comfortable. 

_He wants the next tour to be the last one._ Daisuke couldn't say he was arguing about it. He tried so very hard not to be jealous, but it was a little hard when he saw scandal sheets with Yamato's picture and some airhead bimbo together. He knew that they were taken out of context or totally made up, but it still irked him, mainly because people were always so eager to believe any rotten lie if it was juicy enough. _As if Yamato would ever cheat on me._

He glanced back over to the musician, and smiled faintly as he recognized some of the chords that were being played. They were as familiar as their own two heartbeats. 

With a light step he headed over to the practicing blonde, and ran his fingers lightly across the strong neck muscles. "How long have you been practicing _this_ time, Yamato?" He asked quietly, glancing down at the guitar. He could still see a stain of paint there from one accident he'd had once. It made the guitar more unique, in his opinion. As he recalled, Yamato hadn't been _that_ thrilled, but Daisuke had easily softened his displeasure. 

"About an hour, I think," Yamato leaned his neck back into the caress as Daisuke worked on easing the sore muscles. That was one drawback to music: sooner or later, virtually every part of your body was exhausted and in desperate need of a massage. _Good thing Daisuke knows **how** to massage._

It wasn't that surprising, really, once one thought about it a little. Daisuke spent a good portion of his spare time in soccer (it was how his sleek body stayed in such great shape), but that sport was prone to causing injuries, sprains, and strains of all kinds. Being the great guy that he was (not that Yamato was _biased_ or anything in his opinion, of course not!) he had started to study massage techniques and things of that nature, and bartered them off to his friends and teammates for other things that he needed, such as the occasional help with studies, or buying him lunch when he was out of money or things like that. 

He still did those kinds of massages on occasion, but now he saved the _really_ good ones, the kinds that could turn you into mush and relax you enough to put you to sleep in five minutes flat, for Yamato. The blonde could never put into words just how much he appreciated that, either. In love or in friendship, Daisuke's firm, strong, skilled hands going across his body were a treasure to be savored and stored up in the mind, for those long times when he was away from his Daisuke. 

Daisuke carefully stroked, finding a knot of tension on one shoulder, and did his best to soothe it. He hummed softly under his breath as he did so; there were few things that he enjoyed more than touching Yamato. Actually, the more he thought about it, the more he realized there was _nothing_ he enjoyed more than that. There was something about Yamato's soft skin, covering the hard muscles that came from the soccer practices and music rehearsals. _I'm going to have to see to it we get some practice in._ Let Iori go with kendo. Daisuke had always preferred soccer for _his_ exercise, and he made certain Yamato got plenty of it. 

He leaned forward to drop a kiss tenderly on the shoulder blade as the last of the knotted muscle smoothed out, then looked into Yamato's rich blue eyes. "I think we're going to get snowed in, you know. We already had that one big snowfall a couple of days ago, and now this." 

Yamato turned to look out the window and nodded as he saw the snow that hadn't stopped falling. He could hear the soft swoosh of the snowflakes, and his fingers twitched over the strings, wanting to set something to that sort of melody. It would have to be slow and exotic, a ballad of some kind, and it would almost definitely have to be about his Daisuke. 

"You're thinking about music again, aren't you?" Daisuke carefully tugged the guitar out of Yamato's hands and put it away, ignoring the half-hearted protests of his lover. He turned to give the blonde a stern look, which Yamato quite firmly returned. 

"I _am_ a musician, Daisuke. Music is kind of part of the job." 

Daisuke rolled his eyes, then curled up into Yamato's lap, leaning as close as he could. "Maybe so, but you don't have to think about it while I'm with you. You can think about it when we're _not_ snowed in together." 

"All right, all right," Yamato could never really put up a fight against Daisuke when he started to be like this. The redhead was just simply too adorable when he really wanted to be. It appeared that right now, he _really_ wanted to be. 

The younger Chosen grinned mischievously at his beloved, then leaned in to gently run his lips across Yamato's, trailing down from there to the blonde's collarbone. He sucked and licked and nibbled, working the flesh so that it would create a truly awesome hickey. _This is a little juvenile for a twenty-four year old, but who cares?_ He grinned to himself mentally as he worked it over carefully. He was alone for who knew how long with his Yamato. He could be juvenile if he wanted to be. 

Yamato shivered as a moan slipped from his lips. Daisuke _always_ knew just how to get his mind off of music and on him. Not that his mind had been that far from Daisuke in the first place, but it was the principle of the thing. He hoped the hickey he knew was going to be showing soon would be gone by the time they got out of there. He had no qualms about his relationship with Daisuke, but he didn't want any of the fangirls getting ideas about doing not-nice things to his lover. 

It would be nice to dedicate the song of snow to Daisuke, now that he thought about it. Oh, how could Daisuke get his tongue to _do_ things like that without twisting it into knots? That was something he'd always admired about the other, his hidden talents. There was so much depth to the redhead that so many didn't expect. Yamato felt quite honored to be one of those who _did_ get the chance to see the parts of Daisuke that so few others did. 

It wasn't as if the redhead lied about anything about himself. Yamato was fairly certain Daisuke had never told a lie, much less lived one, in his life. But there were things he just didn't think were some people's business. His artwork was one of those, and just how good of a masseuse he really was. There were a few other things, though not many. Yamato never dared to think that he knew _everything_ about Daisuke, even after all the years they were together. _He's like a package you can just keep on unwrapping and there's always a new surprise every time._

"Yamato," Daisuke purred softly, moving his lips back from what he'd been doing and trailing his fingers gently across Yamato's mouth. "You're not paying attention to me! You're thinking!" Yamato focused on the face before him, and couldn't help but mentally 'awww' over just how cute and pathetic Daisuke could make himself look when he really tried. 

_And he's totally faking it._ Yamato didn't mind, though. He knew that Daisuke liked having his efforts appreciated, and he decided it was time he got some serious appreciation in. "Sorry about that, Daisuke. Would it help if I said I was thinking about you?" 

Daisuke tilted his head slightly in thought, then grinned. "I suppose it _might_. If you can prove it." 

"Well, I was thinking about how talented you are, and how nice it is when I find out something new about you." Yamato lifted one hand and ran his fingers gently through Daisuke's hair. He was glad the redhead had quit wearing the goggles. They _looked_ nice on him, yes, but they could be quite annoying when it came to some things Yamato wanted to do, like this. "You're the gift that keeps on giving." 

Daisuke blushed faintly, and Yamato knew that it was a real blush. "You say the sweetest things sometimes, Yamato." Then he grinned mischievously at his lover. "And the most cliché." 

"I'll show you cliché!" Yamato grinned as he pulled Daisuke into a deep, hot, wet kiss. For a moment the two of them kept the contact up, then finally Daisuke pulled away, rather reluctantly. 

"All right, that wasn't _too_ cliché." The redhead snuggled back into him comfortingly, then lifted his head and peeked out the window again. "Snow's still coming down." 

Yamato shrugged. "Let it snow. What do we need to go out _there_ for? We have everything in here. The heat works, there's plenty of food and water, we have electricity, and we have cell phones so the rest of the universe knows we're alive. We also have the laptop Koushirou gave us, complete with the Digital Gate program and battery power source, so if things get _really_ bad, we can just hop out to the Digital World. It can snow from now until doomsday if it wants, we've got it made." 

Daisuke laughed, then slipped down from where he'd been in Yamato's lap to stretch out on the soft rug before the crackling fire. "Going to stay up there all by your lonesome, Yamato?" The redhead purred softly, his eyes sparkling with love and mischief. 

"I don't know. What does down there have to offer me?" Yamato asked teasingly. Daisuke pouted briefly, then grabbed the blonde by a leg and yanked him down to the floor. 

"Me."

* * *

Thick tendrils of warmth stretched out from the fireplace to wrap around the two of them as they lay before it. Many hours had passed since Daisuke had made his demands so very empathetically known, and Yamato had surrendered in delightful glee. The fire flickered merrily, having been built well enough so that they didn't have to tend to it that much, and was really there more for the romantic element than for any real needed sense of warmth. This _was_ the twenty-first century after all. They had central heating. 

Daisuke sat up on one elbow and eyed Yamato carefully. The blonde was half-asleep, his eyes closed, concealing those glittering blue eyes, his hair mussed somewhat from all their activities. His relaxed features were every bit as amazing as they were when they were alive and lively. Daisuke liked watching Yamato sleep, though. The chance to just hold him, to watch him breathe quietly and regularly, came so very rarely, and Daisuke savored them. Most of the time when Yamato was up and about he was on stage or practicing or doing something that meant he was moving around. The contrast between the two stages, Yamato awake and Yamato asleep, was just wonderful. 

The redhead gently ran his fingers across Yamato's hair and smiled. He couldn't do that too often; Yamato would always wake up if someone played with his hair too much. Daisuke liked to save that for special occasions, though. He traced a delicate pathway from Yamato's hair to the clean lines of his face and down the firm chest. He would have kept on going, but to do so would have definitely led to Yamato waking up, and that wasn't in the game plan for the day. 

He watched for a few moments, then carefully started to lever himself up. A quick glance out the window told him that not only was it starting to get dark, but that the snow was _still_ falling. _We were joking about it, but what if we really **did** get snowed in up here?_ The thought was fairly scary, even if they did have everything they needed. Then again, on the plus side, one could do all kinds of things while snowed in to pass the time. 

Yamato didn't move at all as Daisuke got to his feet and quickly headed for the shower. He had a very special something in mind, which was part of the reason he'd worn Yamato out as fast as he could. He'd make up for it with some long, slow, tender, _very_ intimate lovemaking later, but right now, he was almost willing to resort to chloroform if that was what it took to keep his lover out of it for a couple of hours. 

The shower was hot and tingled across his skin like small needles, cleaning all the sweat and everything else from him. A quick change of clothes later, and Daisuke was not only feeling much more energetic, he was much more inclined to finish what he'd been up to before. Yamato hadn't noticed the earlier preparations, for which he was grateful. 

_There's no way he won't notice **all** of this, though._ Daisuke carefully closed the kitchen door and turned back towards the preparations. _But at least I can get it on the table before he notices anything._

The redhead cooked swiftly and carefully, using every lesson in the culinary arts that he'd ever picked up from any of his friends, his parents, or just watching cooking shows on TV. His own specialty ramen was the star attraction, and he surrounded it with carefully salted and ketchuped french fries, some sushi, and finished it off with a triple layer chocolate cake topped by peanut butter frosting. 

That was just the beginning, however. He peeked in to see Yamato was still out like a light, curled up around the part of the rug that Daisuke himself had been sleeping on, and he grinned. _He's always so adorable like this._ He checked on the food one last time, then got to work setting the table properly, including soft candlelight and a tape of romantic music. 

"There," Daisuke leaned back and eyed all the preparations. It all looked absolutely perfect, beyond compare. Oh, there was one thing he'd forgotten, which was remedied by a trip to the refrigerator. Perfectly chilled wine. _I hope 1971 was a good year._ He shrugged a little, then set out two small wine glasses. There. _Now_ everything was just right. 

It was just in time, as well. Daisuke could hear stirrings from the other room that could only mean Yamato was waking up. He pulled off the apron he'd been wearing and hurried out into the living room. "Yamato!" 

Yamato looked over at him, blinking the sleep blearily from his eyes. "I didn't mean to drift off like that, Daisuke." 

"It's okay. I've got dinner ready. Go take a shower first, though." Daisuke wrinkled his nose daintily, then grinned. "You reek!" 

The blonde rolled his eyes as his brain started to function more efficiently. "It's _your_ fault if I do. You were the one who pulled me on you." 

"I didn't see you complaining." Daisuke shot back. "Or was I supposed to translate 'more, Daisuke, yes!!!' as something else?" 

The elder Child of Friendship fought back a blush, then he quickly hurried on into the bathroom. Daisuke grinned mischievously, then went back to check on the food. The last thing he wanted was for any of this to go bad waiting. He poured out two glasses of wine and set himself to fidgeting and waiting. _I should've woke him up earlier. I **hate** having to wait for things._

After what felt like eternity, he finally heard Yamato walking back towards the kitchen/dining area, and broke into a wide grin as he opened the door and motioned his lover in. "Yamato, I present to you...our dinner." 

"Daisuke, you're such a ham sometimes," Yamato chuckled softly as he walked on by, then froze in his tracks, staring at the delicious spread laid out before them. "What..." 

Daisuke grinned broadly at him. "Surprise!" He watched as Yamato gaped at the food, then turned to look at him. 

"_Please_ tell me that I didn't forget an anniversary or something like that." Yamato looked a little nervous, and Daisuke couldn't help but let him worry a bit. The blonde always looked so adorable when he was worried. 

He didn't let it go on _too_ long, though. "No, you didn't forget anything. This is just me saying...I love you, and I'm glad we got the chance to spend some time together." He leaned over to brush his lips across Yamato's, then deepened the kiss, drawing it out for several long minutes. "I love you, Yamato."

* * *

The meal was over with, and the two of them were once more where it had begun: seated in front of the blazing fire, with snow falling outside the window. They couldn't quite see it from where they were; it was too dark right now, but Daisuke had checked before they seated themselves, and the snow was still falling. 

"I'll have to call my agent tomorrow," Yamato mused as he leaned his head against Daisuke's chest. Right now, he was the one seated in Daisuke's lap, and he liked the feeling. The two of them fit together so nicely, despite being almost of the same size. Yamato nuzzled gently against his chin, and purred at the feeling of long fingers being pulled through his hair. 

"Why? We've got a whole lot of other things we can do that are _so_ much more fun than talking to _him_." Daisuke had always been wary of his beloved's agent. There was just something a bit _too_ slimy about him, even where musical agents were concerned, and Daisuke always stayed near Yamato whenever the three of them were together. 

The blonde musician sighed softly. "Daisuke, I have to make arrangements so the next tour is the last one, remember? He's been nagging us about doing another one after it, and I'm letting him know that it's _not_ going to happen like that." 

"What do the others think?" Daisuke didn't quite know the rest of the band as well as he did Yamato, but he didn't want them to be upset by this decision. Yamato was quite loyal to them, and if Yamato got upset, Daisuke got upset. 

Yamato's lips twitched a bit. "They're more than ready to quit. We've been taking correspondence college courses long enough. Akira's been whining about never getting the chance to spend any time with his girlfriend, either." 

"Good," Daisuke ran his fingers under Yamato's shirt and played a little tune of his own there, punctuated by gasps and moans of startlement and pleasure. "We're probably going to be up here for quite a while, you know." 

Yamato didn't manage anything coherent in response, and Daisuke grinned. This was just the way he loved Yamato the best. He caressed softly, his other hand sliding up the front while the first one still toyed with the back. Yamato shivered a little, then pulled away, his blue eyes twinkling. "Why don't we take this somewhere else? Say, the bedroom?" 

"You're insatiable!" Daisuke teased. "All we've been doing for the last day or so is cuddling and jumping each other's bones! Sex fiend!" 

Yamato shrugged. "What's your point? I'm on vacation, and that's exactly what we musicians do on vacation!" 

"Well, if you insist." Daisuke leaped to his feet, dumping Yamato quite unceremoniously onto the floor. Yamato glowered at him, rubbing his still tender rear end, but Daisuke didn't seem to notice the glower. "I'll be waiting for you. And you'd better hurry up, before I decide to fall asleep." Daisuke sauntered slowly towards the bedroom, his every move a taunt and a tease. Yamato took a moment to enjoy the view, then grinned and got up. Daisuke was going to get a major surprise. 

The door closed behind the both of them a heartbeat later, and soon all the sounds of love were coming from behind it, as outside, the snow continued to fall, wrapping them in a blanket of peace that for all it's chill, was warm with the love they shared. 

**The End**


End file.
